


A Brief Slip in Vigilance

by seekergeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Revenge, Unsafe Sex, Venereal Disease, sga flashfic challenge - sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekergeek/pseuds/seekergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess we really know who the skanky ho-bag is now, don't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Slip in Vigilance

"I guess we really know who the skanky ho-bag is now, don't we?" Sheppard said, crossing his arms and lifting his eyebrows archly. 

Rodney wanted to crawl through the floor. Oh _god_ this was so embarrassing. "I am _not_ a ho-bag!" he protested futilely from the exam table. 

"Right," replied John. "If I'm Kirk for having three women come on to me in the space of _three years,_ Rodney, then you are a skanky ho-bag for coming home from a mission with a case of intergalactic _clap_. "

Rodney puffed with indignation. "It was an _accident_. And Teyla's told me how you manipulate numbers to make yourself look better, _Kirk_!" he replied, jabbing his finger viciously into John's chest for emphasis.

John slapped his hand away. "Back off, McKay," he growled back.

"No fisticuffs in my infirmary, gentleman!" Carson barked as he walked into the tension filled room. "Colonel, you wait outside while I treat Rodney here," he said pointedly while arranging the supplies he brought with him onto a tray. 

John threw Rodney a foreboding look and stalked out of the infirmary. Rodney fumed silently as Carson grimly put on a fresh pair of latex gloves and then picked up the syringe. "Drop your trousers, Rodney," Carson said resignedly.

His face flaming, Rodney stood up and undid his pants, then turned and pulled both his pants and boxers down to just below his ass and bent over. He manfully repressed a yelp as Carson jabbed the needle into his right butt cheek and shot him full of a combination broad spectrum antibiotic and antifungal. Diseases in the Pegasus galaxy were so strange, Rodney thought bitterly. Apparently here, venereal diseases really _could_ make your dick rot and fall off. He shuddered at the thought and lifted his clothing gingerly back up over his aching behind. 

Carson waited until Rodney had buttoned up, then handed him two bottles of medication. "Take these twice a day until you run out," he recited, matter of factly. He then handed Rodney a tube of ointment. "And clean your genitals three times a day with soap and water and rub this on them until the rash clears up." 

Rodney took the items from Carson with a cringe and slid them into his jacket pocket. "Can I go now?" he asked irritably. He wasn't sure how much more of Carson's disapproval he could take before he snapped and he was already in enough trouble with the man.

Carson sighed, then said, "Why did you forget to use a condom, Rodney? You can't have been that intoxicated by that ritual drink."

Rodney bristled. "I have unusual drug reactions!"

"So unusual that you forgot the most basic safety precaution for your health?" Carson asked as he tapped his fingers on the tray.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ , okay?" Rodney said waving his arms about. "I'm sorry I spent the day telling those people just how wrong they really were about their precious relics, I'm sorry I believed them when they said they'd made me guest of honor to their feast, I'm sorry I got drunk on the local hooch that didn't taste like alcohol _at all_ , and I'm sorry I believed that beautiful yet disease ridden harpy when she told me that she'd be honored to improve their genetic gene pool with my genius!" Rodney stopped, then pinched the bridge of his nose and slumped a little. "Look, you and Sheppard don't need to tell me I'm an idiot," he said quietly, his voice breaking just a little. "I'm completely capable of doing so myself. I am also _perfectly_ well aware that I was played by those goons in retaliation for insulting everything they hold dear to their moronic little hearts, okay?"

Carson reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "We just worry about your safety, Rodney. You got lucky. None of our drugs work on Pegasus humans for this disease. It's fatal for them. They tried to _kill_ you, Rodney."

"Yes, I get that," Rodney said tightly as he wrapped his arms around himself to contain the shiver.


End file.
